


Stolen Kisses

by Miss Ebil (MissEbil)



Series: ISAS Prompts AU [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEbil/pseuds/Miss%20Ebil
Summary: Ignis Scientia Appreciation Society Weekly Prompt - Week 3"Ignis loses something very important to him but finds it in an unexpected place."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new to M/M relationships but here is the start of some promised Promnis!

“Ignis, come on!” Noctis shouted back to the campsite before turning back to Gladiolus and Prompto, muttering “First he brings a damn tonberry into camp, now this. What’s got into him lately?” Gladio shook his head, too shocked and confused by this unusual behaviour to even answer as he closed the trunk and took up his usual seat in the back of the car.

Prompto shrugged from the front passenger seat, not looking up from his phone and said “I got nothing.”

Normally, Ignis was the first one packed up after camp, leaning on the Regalia and sipping on a can of Ebony while he gave the rest of them a silent look of disappointment. Today, he was the only one left on the campground. Noct shook his head and sat in the driver’s seat, the journey ahead making him too anxious to sleep much, he had been up since first light. They were due to set out from Cape Caem this afternoon by boat and arrive in Altissia by evening, where he would finally get to see Luna again after all these years. His heart swelled at the thought of seeing her beautiful face again in person. Even just looking at the few photos of her she had sent left him unusually relaxed, at peace with the world like nothing else. Letting his irritation show, he hit the car horn a couple of times, sending a flock of small birds flying from a nearby tree.

Atop the rock, hidden from the road, Ignis was hunched over the remnants of their campfire, poking at the ashes with a stick. He had checked everywhere, he was sure of it, every bag and every pocket had been meticulously searched but his beloved necklace was nowhere to be found. His new friend, the tonberry, stood by his feet, staring up with curious eyes.

“Drat,” he said, stroking his neck where it should lie, he felt a cold sense of loss, grief even. That necklace was the only thing he had brought with him from his homeland. It was given to him by his father on the day he had been chosen to undergo training to become a royal advisor, the right hand of the Prince. Being just a child at the time, he had thought it scary at first, a fanged skull staring with hollow eyes, but with time he had come to treasure it. Ignis had been wearing it every day since he was a teenager, only taking it off to train or bathe lest it be damaged.

“Shit!” he let fly an uncustomary curse as the sound of the Regalia’s horn shocked him out of this reverie and made the tonberry jump behind him. There was no more time. They had to leave now if they were going to make it to the lighthouse before dark. Feeling like he was leaving a piece of himself behind, Ignis dragged his unwilling feet to move him towards the car. The Prince’s journey was more important, he could mourn the loss of a small material possession on his own time, at least that is what he told himself. Ignis held out his arms and the tonberry leaped into them with ease. It had been surprisingly easy to get used to having the little daemon around, once his travelling companions had overcome their shock and realised that it was on the blessed ground, they had begrudgingly accepted the new addition to their number. With a gloomy expression, he carried the small creature to the car and wordlessly sat in the back seat. Gladio gave the tonberry a sideways glance accompanied by a frown, but said nothing.

“Finally, we can go.” Noctis said, rolling his eyes and starting the car.

“Anxious to finally see your bride-to-be?” Prompto asked, full of his usual zeal.

“Yeah, I really am.” the prince let out a happy sigh and smiled. Everything felt just that little bit better when he thought of Lunafreya.

* * *

 

Having been quiet for the majority of the journey, Ignis remained sullen as they pulled up in the parking spot at Cape Caem, carefully lifting the sleeping tonberry from his knee as he alighted from the Regalia. He stopped to stretch the stiffness out of his long legs as the other three men rushed to greet Cindy, who had evidently been waiting for them.

“About time y’all got here.” she said, her voice as loud and unmistakable as ever. “We’ve been trying to get ‘cha on the phone all day.”  


“Something wrong?” Ignis asked, frowning.  


“We were tryin’ to tell ya, Gladio’s little sister is in Lestallum and she wanted you guys to pick her up on the way here.”  


“Iris?” Gladio asked, “She ok?”  


“Sure, sure, guess she just wanted a change of scenery.”  


“Sun’s going down,” Noctis sighed, looking out over the cliffs at the orange stained clouds, “I’m beat. No way I’m driving back tonight.”  


“It’s for the best,” Ignis nodded, “The roads are perilous at night. We should wait until morning.”  


Prompto perked up, saying “If we’re staying here overnight then I call dibs on the best bed!” and jogged off ahead. Noctis and Gladio rolled their eyes and Cindy chuckled as they all began to walk up the hill towards the farmhouse. Still preoccupied with his lost necklace, Ignis did not hear much of what was said after that.

* * *

Over dinner, cooked by Ignis as usual, they had discussed driving back to Lestallum to pick up Iris and it was decided that only Noct and Gladio would go while Prompto and Ignis helped out with the last of the preparations that were needed for getting the boat ready to sail to Altissia before Cindy had to leave to return to Hammerhead. Suspicious that Prompto simply wanted to stay behind to spend more time with Cindy, Ignis forewent his usual stargazing and went to bed early along with Noct and Gladio. His sour mood was not helped by the blonde man seeming to have forgotten the kiss they had shared only a few nights ago and combined with the cramped quarters, he lay awake long after the other two men had begun to snore quietly and the tonberry had settled itself in a corner of the floor, trying to complete a crossword on his phone.  


As he was wracking his brain for a six-letter word for ‘thoroughfare’, his phone vibrated quietly in his hands. Who would be sending him messages at this time of night? Frowning, he closed the puzzle app and checked the messages, to be greeted by the mini version of Prompto’s smiling face and the text:  


‘U awake?’  


His heart fluttered even as his brow furrowed further.  


‘Yes.’ he sent back.  


There was a pause before a picture appeared. It was an extreme close up of a fanged skull necklace, followed closely by the words ‘Look what I found.’  


Flustered, Ignis replied with shaking hands. ‘Is that my necklace?’  


‘Maybe :)’  


‘Did you take it?!’ His stomach leaped with combined joy and anger at seeing the very thing he had been mourning the loss of all day. There was no answer, so he looked closer at the picture for any clues, but only seeing the skull on a flesh coloured background. His mouth opened of its own accord when he realised what he was seeing and sent another text to Prompto: ‘Are you… naked?’  


‘Why dont u come up 2 the lighthouse and find out ;)’  


The angry fire in his stomach was quenched by cool waves of arousal and longing. So, he had not forgotten after all.  


Doing his best to remain silent, despite feeling like his heart was hammering loud enough to be heard, he rose from the futon he had been lying on fully clothed and crept out of the now dark farmhouse, wincing at every creak and groan of the floor. What was he doing? Sneaking out in the middle of the night like some child. Yet, for some reason he wanted to keep what little joy he foresaw with Prompto very private, keep it just a special thing between them. Closing the door as quietly as he could, he walked down the steps and up the sloping path to the lighthouse with his legs shaking slightly. Was it nerves, or just anticipation? Or perhaps both?  


Within minutes his long legs had carried Ignis up the hill, the cool night breeze feeling pleasant on his lust-warmed skin and the moonlight illuminating everything in crisp monotone. Hesitating at the large open doorway, he peered into the dark interior as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light.  


“Prompto?” He whispered into the darkness. There was no answer and so he stepped inside and called out again, louder this time. “Prompto, where are you?” His enquiry was met this time by a quiet chuckle from the back of the room, sending Ignis’ stomach leaping. So, Prompto wanted to be a tease, then? He smiled to himself despite his frustration. Two could play that game. Making his way further into the lighthouse, he rounded the one side of the imposing elevator, skirted around a pile of crates and finally came face to face with his quarry.  


Reclining on a pile of filled sacks, Prompto was there, shirtless and smiling, his face illuminated by the blue-white light of his phone. Creamy skin almost glowing in the dark, his slender, toned physique was highlighted for a moment as he put down the device. Ignis did his best to remain calm, to keep his poker face despite the fresh throbbing of lust surging from his crotch.  


“So you came for this?” Prompto slid a hand up his chest and caressed the pendant he was wearing, sliding it side to side on the chain.  


“Indeed. I would like my property returned, thank you.” Ignis replied, doing his best to sound indifferent to the man draped so alluringly before him, and held out a hand.  


His effort paid off when Prompto pouted a little, looking every bit the hurt party, before he flashed the cheeky, lopsided grin that Ignis found so irresistible.  


“Why don't you come get it?” He asked, leaning back on his elbows and letting the necklace fall between his beautifully sculpted pecs.  


p>“Very well.” Ignis sighed and rolled his eyes a little over dramatically before closing the gap between the two of them in a couple of long strides. He was forced to stand close between Prompto’s thighs as he leaned over the younger man to try and retrieve his prized possession, his cheeks burning slightly with embarrassment and the heat coming off the blonde in the cool darkness. Just as his hand reached behind Prompto’s head to undo the clasp, their faces mere inches apart, he felt a hand grasp the back of his shirt and another wind its way into the hair at the back of his head, pulling him downwards. Almost losing his balance, Ignis was forced to lean into Prompto, his outstretched hand bracing himself on the sacks even as the other came to rest on the exposed skin of Prompto's chest as the blonde lifted his head and surprised the advisor with a long, soft kiss. Stunned into losing all pretence of calm, Ignis grunted before leaning his full body into the other man’s and returning the kiss as he felt his manhood swell against the hardness between Prompto’s legs.  


The blonde moaned appreciatively under him as their kiss heated up, tongues exploring each other as he wrapped his legs around Ignis’ slender waist, grinding their hips closer together. Running his long fingers through soft, blonde hair, Ignis caressed Prompto's neck, causing him to break their kiss and inhale sharply as his touch sent sparks down his spine and into his already aching member. Leaning down to plant kisses along Prompto's jawline and down his neck, Ignis was rewarded with more gasps of pleasure, finishing by running the tip of his tongue along his collarbone.  


Regaining his balance, Ignis pushed himself up from Prompto, trailing his fingers from the nape of the blonde’s neck taking his necklace with him, having deftly unclasped it one handed while the other man was distracted. He stood, holding the necklace out in front of a bewildered Prompto, and pushed his glasses up his long nose with a devilish smirk.  


“I’ll be taking this back, thank you.” He said, “And mark my words, you’ll pay for this tomorrow when we’re alone, just you wait.” he added before striding out of the lighthouse and left a flustered Prompto wordless and blinking in the dark. Halfway back to the farmhouse, his smirk broke into a full grin as he grew giddy at the excitement tomorrow would bring.


End file.
